mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Brains (song)
Brains is a song dedicated to and sung by Mr. Clever that was performed on the live stage act The Mr. Men Musical and has featured on a cassette and LP named Party Time With Mr. Men. It mostly consists of dialog between the cast. Lyrics When I was little me mother said: "Hasn't he got a great big head?" Now I am older, what do I find? My great big head hold a great big mind! Brains, brains, brains! You got to have brains, brains, brains! If you want to get ahead you need lots and lots of brains! What keeps our hats in position? What's an incurable condition? What stops the rain from coming in? Brains, brains, brains! Farmer Fields: Ah, Mr Clever! Perhaps you can help us. We've got three problems that need solvin'. First, what do we do about Mr Grumpy? Bump: We need to teach him a lesson! Farmer Fields: (yeah) Second, how do we get Little Miss Shy to the party? Happy: Well, she's too shy to come! Farmer Fields: (herr) And third, how do we get Miss Splendid to the party? Bump: She's too grand to come! Farmer Fields: (myear) Clever: Well. The solution to Miss Shy's dilemma is elementary, my dear Mr Men. You must get someone who is just like her to persuade her. Someone for instance like, eh... Happy: Oh! Mr. Quiet! Clever: The very Mr Men. Now, Little Miss Splendid needs to be attracted by the presence at the party of someone who's a lot more posh than what you lot are. The way you would find that someone, I don't know... Bump: Would a King do? Clever: Admirably! Bump: I know the very person, in fact, I've already invited him! Happy: I say, well done, old chap! Bump: Thank you! Clever: *clears throat* Mr Grumpy, on the other hand, is more difficult. Farmer Fields: Arr! What he needs is a real good fright for anothin'. Clever: Correct, Farmer Field. I remember I once read how a mean old miser was converted by being haunted! Farmer Fields: Arr, I remembers that- uh, Scrooge were the name I think- uh, there was a right hoo-hah with the ghosts and spirits! Happy: I can't WAIT! Let's haunt old Mr Grumpy! Farmer Fields: Heh-ho~, you're be too happy to be a ghost! Bump: What about me? Walter Worm: You could be a thing that goes BUMP in the night! Hahahahahahahaha Happy: *groans* Farmer Fields: Well, thank you very much, Mr Clever! You've been a real help! Clever: Nothing to it. Brains, brains, brains! You got to have brains, brains, brains! If you want to get ahead you need lots and lots of brains! Happy: What helps you solve any riddle? Bump: And keeps jurists from meeting in the middle? Farmer Field: And when you start to think, what brings the pain? Together: Brains, brains, brains! Clever and the Chorus sing their own verse You need lots and lots and lots and lots of Brains~! Category:Songs